As If It Never Happened
Preface Keefe runs out of the Neverseen's hideout in tears. He ran to a group of cloaked figures, but these were worn by Keefe's friends. "Did Tam..." A girl whispered pulling down the hood of her cloak revealing Biana Vacker. Keefe looked right into Biana's eyes, "No. I should have protected her." Keefe collapsed. "She protected me instead." "Sophie?" Fitz's voice boomed out from a cloak in the back of the group. "Yes..." Keefe looked up at the figure he thought was Fitz. "They...Killed her." "How can we win without Sophie?" Tam asked walking towards his friends. "Tam!" Biana and another girl yelled tears streaming down Biana's face, as they ran towards him giving him a big hug. "We can't..." The distinct voice of Mr. Forkle said. "No..." The second girl, who had to be Linh mumbled. "We have to tell Grady and Edaline, don't tell ANYONE else about this until I say it's ok..." Mr. Forkle demanded. Chapter One-The Entering Saffi stared out her bedroom window, right at black swans. Saffi never knew why her dad kept black swans outside Shimonter, every time he looked at them his eyes became teary and dark. Saffi never got an answer to why her dad was like this, she didn't even know if he knew the reason. Saffi's mother entered her room, "Are you, ready honey?" "Sure," Saffi muttered, as her mom spun around to go back downstairs. "Hey, Mom? Will the Meisei family be at our ball?" "Yep!" Her mom leaves her alone, again to pear out her window. The smile on Saffi's face grew bigger every second her smile grew brighter with the promise of seeing her long-time friend-and crush-Merritt Meisei. Saffi views a family light leap in front of Shimonter. They were the seventh family that night, but they were special to Saffi. She ran down Shimonter's hundreds of steps to greet them. "Hey, Merritt!" She says seeing him in the ballroom. Saffi Vacker's family often hosts balls, as social get to gethers. Most of the time Saffi wasn't invited to the balls this time was no different. Saffi looked around to see as much as she could before she and Merritt got kicked out. She looked around, the gold walls were a lot to take in, and everyone's clothing was nothing but elegant. "Sr. Merritt, Saffi go to her room." My mom demands. "Ok, Lady Marella!" Merritt says leaving with me following him. Chapter Two-The Meeting To get to Saffi's bedroom they had to climb countless golden spiral staircases. It was gorgeous of course but having climbed it plenty times before, like most things in Shimonter they were desensitized to the beauty of it. "So, is Cora coming?" Merritt asked. Cora or Coralie was one of their friends. She was also Saffi's cousin. Their parents were still pretty close, but her dad hated-with seemingly no good reason-her uncle Alvar. "Yeah, when didn't she come?" Saffi says. "Well never...What about Ranyie? She comes every once and a while." Merrit askes. "Ranyie is coming." "Fun," Merritt says drily. "Yeah." As they continue up the stairs the conversation becomes to the bare minimum. A few words were exchanged but they didn't know what to say, Saffi wished that Cora would come soon, she was just as energetic as her dad. Saffi was quite fond of Lord Jesni actually, she was glad her aunt Lady Biana married him. How could it have ever ended differently? After what felt like an entreaty of walking upstairs they entered the 87th floor of Shimonter witch Saffi's room resided in. They walked down two long hallways and stopped at a huge silver door, witch was stood out among all of the gold Shimonter contained. There were purple gemstones engraved into the door. They opened the door to find something-rather someone shocking. Sitting on top of Saffi's canopy bed was Cora Vacker. Chapter Three-The Meeting Down at the ball, two elves were standing in the back with serious faces rather than happy ones. "Its been 500 years, whatever you erase usually comes back into existence after that amount of time." The first elf said. "So we'll have her dead body back." The second one said. "Sophie's face could bring back memories of her. We don't know what the Nevereseen did to her body. They could see her, They'll remember everything." "Should I try erasing her now?" "No but be prepared to do so. I'll have me necklace ready, just hail me before you-" The first elf sighs. "Hey guys! Babe, Lady Marella wants to see you!" A girl says walking over to the two elves. "Ok, I'll be a second." The second elf says, the girl walks away. "Bye Mr. Forkle." A slight smile appeared on Mr. Forkle's face. "It's been so long sence I heard my own name." Chapter Four-The Friends "SERIOUSLY?!" Merritt cried. "My dad let me climb up here!" Cora laughed evilly. Merrit raised his hands and trapped Cora in a force field. "If you're gonna try to scare us you don't deserve to be let go!" "Pleeeeease?" Cora begged. Merritt sighed and stared right in to Cora's teal eyes. "Fine." Saffi flinched as Cora jumped of the high vanity, but as soon as she touched the ground, she vanished from sight and seemingly teleported to Saffi's side. Throughout the group, there was a joke that Cora, who was short, fast and a vanisher, it was almost as if she could teleport. They often called Cora, "The Teleporter." Saffi knew it was silly, no elf could teleport, it was impossible. Right? Saffi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, "Saffi, is this your room?" the soft voice of Ranyie called. "Yep!" Saffi called as Merritt answered the door. "Uhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahahahahahiiiiii Merritt." It was common knowledge that Raynie had a huge crush on Merritt, and it made Saffi, well jealous. She was better a consoling her feelings of course, but Ranyie was mutch better then Saffi, in multiple ways. Who would ever pick Saffi over Ranyie? "How. Do. You. Climb. Those. Stairs?!?!" Ranyie asked out of breath. "It's easy once you get used to them," I say. "The way down is easier." "'Cuz you can phase through the stairs." Cora laughed. "Hey, guys look at this!" Ranyie took out a gadget, that Saffi had no clue what it could do. "Hmm?" Merritt looks at Ranyie, and Saffi walks to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Woah," Ranyie says. As a reflex Saffi riped her hand away. "My head. I knew just how to make the-it better." All eyes were drawn upon Saffi, they all knew what must have happened. "How can I be a phazer AND an enhancer?" Chapter Five-The Boy Saffi's parents thought it would be best to hide being an enchaser, so no one could take advantage of her. Saffi was bitter of course, but hey it was for the best. The principal of Foxfire was notified so he could find a good mentor. Luckily they managed to get Counselor Eithne to mentor Saffi, with such short notice. Counselor Eithne was Lady Alina's replacement for the counsel. Lady Alina fell in love with poor Sir Cable, and they got married and Lady Alina was forced to leave. Counselor Eithne had long dark brown hair that flowed behind her whenever she walked. Her eyes were saphire blue, and felt like they were always glowing. Her skin was a warm brown. Saffi felt like see looked boring next to her. "Hello Saffi!" Counselor Eithne greeted. "Magnet Leto told me to send you to his office, to discuss some private matters." Saffi bit her lip, hoping-praying, that she wasn't in trouble. As she walked down the seemingly empty halls of Foxfire she made a mental list of things she could have done. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a mirror. Saffi didn't often look at her reflection, she often fond herself comparing heself to others, and if almost every aspect she lost. Saffi has shoulder-length blonde hair and teal eyes. She had a pinkish-red heart shaped lips. Her brown third year uniform didn't look the best on her. Saffi's face turned more into a scowl with every moment of stairing at herself. Saffi soon shuck herself out of stareing and walked to the principal's office. In a haze she ran into a boy she never seen before. He had Prussian blue eyes and black hair. Saffi's heart stopped, she had seen cute boys (like Merritt) before but he has by far the cutest. "I'm so sorry!" Saffi apologises comeing back to her sences. "No it's my fault I should have been paying attention." The boy said. "No, I ran into you, but who cares about that!" Saffi giggles nervously. "Whats your name?" He asks. "Saffire Caprise Vacker, but you can call me Saffi." "Saffire is such a pretty name, can I call you that?" The boy asked "Of course!" Saffi said. "I still don't know your name." "My name is-just call me Shadow." Shadow requests. "Well if I have to call you Shadow I think you shouldn't get to call me Saffire." "Well how about Glow? You seem to glow" Shadow asked. "I'd like that." Glow smiles. "Sorry I got to the office." "Bye!" Shadow called as Saffi walked away blushing. Chapter Six-The Murder Saffi found herself in Magnet Leto's office. He had a grim look on his face. He stared at Saffi, hoping she'd break the silence, instead of him. After a few seconds, he sighed and made eye contact with Saffi. "Once upon a time their was a girl named Sophie who lived with humans. One day she met a boy who showed her the lost cities. She made friends, got a family, joined a secert organisation called the Black Swan. The Black Swan, was fighting an evil organization called the Neverseen. Sophie was supposed to make us win, she was speashal, she was the moonlark, five abillities, and an unreadable mind. One day the Neverseen killed her," Saffi gasped. "The Black Swan knew that if everthing never happened, the Neverseen still be in hiding until we found a...replacemt for Sophie. Saffire do you know what your uncle, Lord Jensi's, ability is?" "Yes he's an eraser, the only one ever." Saffi responded "Why are you tellin me this?" "I'll get to that soon. You're uncle earsed Sophie, knowing that it would put the Neverseen in hideing, and it worked. After 200 years everything he earsed comes back, yesterday was the 200th day." "Did you earse her?" "We can't, last night Lord Jensi Babblos was murdered." "WHAT?" Saffi says bursting into tears, "No, no, no, no." A nod came from Magnet Leto confirming Saffi's worst fear. "We disided to erase Sophie when - IF it became a problem, then this morning Lord Jensi's body was found, with the words earseing the easer writen in blood. His blood." "WHAT?" "I'm sorry you ha to find out this way." Magnet Leto gave her a false smile. "Saffi I have called you here for a very importent task, and it's fine if you don't do it." "I'll do it of course!" Saffi said grinning. "Ok, I want you to investigate a hideout of the Neverseen, I wanna learn how Sophie died, and I can't ask the only witness, Lord Keefe about what happened, only Jensi and I knew about Sophie." "Why?" Saffi askes as Magnet Leto raises an eyebrow. "I mean how do you know?" "Dragon scales. They can resist the erasing. So about your mission." Category:Fanfiction